A Midnight Rescue
by narglesandradishes
Summary: When Lily's in Danger Mr. Prongs is there to save the day!


**Disclamer: I own nothing**

The cold wind whipped Lily's hair as she ran out of the castle, down the hill and towards the lake. Her face was red, partially from the cold February air and also she had been crying for the last twenty minutes. Reaching the lake, she sat under the maple tree, whose branches were dead and bare. Her vision was slightly blurred from the salty tears that ran down her face, but she could still make out the reflection of the full moon on the lake's glassy surface.

Wiping her nose on the sleeve of her jacket, Lily squished her legs against her chest. She mourned the end of her happy, seven month relationship with her now ex-boyfriend, John Fawcett of Ravenclaw house. Her relationship with Fawcett had seemed flawless. Both valued rules and learning and John had always been sweet to her, unlike Potter. In fact, as soon as Potter found out that Lily was dating Fawcett, Potter had pranked him to no end, putting dungbombs in his schoolbag, and jinxing his quills to write in different languages when John tried to complete his homework. It wasn't until Lily threatened the bullying toe rag to leave them alone or she'd jinx him into seventh year, did Potter stop bothering the happy couple.

But just one hour ago, John broke up with her, saying that for the past two months, he'd been cheating on her with Patricia Morgans, a fellow Ravenclaw 6th year. Now she wished that James would prank him into oblivion.

Lily sobbed, as a new wave of tears overcame her. She bowed her head into her chest and hugged her legs against her.

SNAP!

Lily looked up, positive she heard something on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Whose there?" She said, worried. With that guy Voldemort on the rise, Lily grew more cautious, for it was dangerous to be muggle born at the moment. Heck it was dangerous for anyone at the moment. Standing up slowly, she made her way towards the Forbidden Forest, her wand pointed in the direction of the noise.

"I'm warning you," Lily said, trying not to reveal how frightened she was, "I'm armed! Show yourself now!"

A pair of yellow eyes came out of the dark, staring straight at Lily.

"Oh no," Lily said realizing that she probably just provoked the animal by yelling at it.

"Okay...ummmm...good scary creature...yup that's it just...err...stay where you are," she whispered as she backed away. She almost made it to the tree when a twig snapped under her foot. _No!_ She thought, as the great wolf like creature came out of the shadows.

Probably around six and a half feet tall, the creature towered over Lily. Its body were covered in grey matted fur and it look quite thin despite its muscles that bulged from its legs. The wolf's teeth were much larger than an average canine's and they were slightly yellowed. Overall, the wolf in fact seemed rather sad, all hunched over. Lily almost felt bad for it. Until it charged.

Forgetting all spells, Lily tried to run. Turning to make a mad dash, she hit a root that was sticking up from below the ground and ended up lying on her back as the wolf approached her at a rapid speed. Trying to stand, a fiery pain shot through her leg, leaving Lily unable to move. Curling her body as the werewolf approached, Lily panicked, thinking what she thought to be, her final goodbyes.

_I love you Mom and Dad and even you Petunia. I hope you someday realize that I'm not that much of a freak. And I'll miss all of you. And I'll miss my friends Alice and Kayla. Alice I hoped you get married to Frank and live happily ever after, and Kayla-_

Her thoughts were cut off as a giant white stag ran in front of her. As the werewolf approached, the stag kicked it, sending the wolf flying back a few feet. The stag raced up to the giant creature, trying to protect Lily. As the stag charged, the wolf slashed the stags back and crimson blood stained the white snow. Slightly off balance, the stag attempted to once again ram into the werewolf's stomach, but once again the werewolf's mighty paw ripped at the stags flesh and sent the animal into the air and landed a good 20 meters away.

Once again, the wolf charged towards Lily, as she sat there, still processing what she had just seen. Just as the wolf was about to deliver a death blow to Lily's head, a giant black dog jumped on the wolf's back. The dog bite at the wolf, seemingly trying to protect Lily. All Lily could think was that the animals' mannerisms seemed familiar. Well, not the werewolf's but the dog's and the stag's.

The dog was now baiting the werewolf, and when the dog ran into the forest with a loud bark, which sounded almost like a laugh, the werewolf followed.

Lily sat wide eyed and motionless, still trying to comprehend the night's events. It wasn't until she noticed a rat on her foot did she begin to move again. With a large yelp, she kicked the rat off her shoe, which squeaked in surprise before scurrying into the forest, seemingly unharmed. Lily heard a familiar groan coming from behind her. _It must be the stag! _She thought and she ran to help the injured animal.

Lily reached the wounded stag just as it transformed into a boy. A very familiar boy. With dark messy hair.

"JAMES!" She yelled in surprise, "What are you doing?" He simply replied with a moan. Then she noticed the deep wounds on his back and his scarlet shirt.

"Here," she said calmly, as to not frighten him or cause him more pain, "Let me help you to the hospital wing."

"No," He said, "Please….just help me…to the …common room."

Lily nodded her head and helped him up. It was a slow walk back to the common room, mostly because they would have to stop every few seconds for James to catch his breath and also Lily had sprained her ankle trying to run, so she had to stop every minute or so also. By the time they reached the common room, it was one in the morning and Lily had to wake up the Fat Lady so they could get into the common room.

"Amoris Casus," said Lily and the Fat Lady swung open muttering something that sounded like "Will you just let me sleep…there's no rest for me is there?"

Lily placed James on the couch and quickly started muttering spells. James's torso instantly stopped bleeding and soon there was nothing left of the injury than some scabby scars. Lily bandaged his chest and then gave him a blood replenishing potion from a first aid kit that was in one of the draws of the coffee table in the common room.

"Thank you for saving me James," she said and kissed his forehead. Usually, Lily wouldn't even want to touch his forehead or any part of James, but after tonight, she felt much more warmly towards him.

"No problem," He said. Right as she was about to leave he asked,

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Do you want to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip with me in March?"

He cringed, waiting to get yelled at for his attempt to woo her when she had just broken up with her boyfriend, but instead he just heard her sigh.

"Sure James, just as long as you don't call me carrot top." She grinned.

He looked up at her excitedly and replied,

"Sounds like a deal my Lily Flower."

She laughed and simply said "good night James." After walking up the first step, she turned.

"James," she asked, "remember how I said you weren't allowed to prank John?"

"I think everyone will remember that Lily," He chuckled.

"Well, he's all yours, goodnight." And with that she walked up the stairs as James fell asleep with a giant smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading! I would love it If you would review! BTW** "**Amoris Casus" means "love's chance" thought it fit with the ending. Thanks again!**

- **NarglesandRadishes**


End file.
